Prophecy Girl
by Electra11
Summary: Step back on the Nomad and join Sinbad and his crew in their race against time to save Bryn from herself, in the long awaited sequel of New Beginnings.
1. Sharing

SINBAD – The new Journeys  
Episode #02: Prophecy Girl

Disclaimers: AOS and all his characters belong to Ed Naha. I just borrowed them to let the Nomad sail again.. :) Don't sue me please!  
Author's note: This story is following "New Beginnings", so if you haven't read it this one won't make any sense… I strongly suggest you to go in the archive and read it before starting over there:P

I know I almost got you there and you thought that I was never going to post this one (two years are a good amount of time, ok… you've got a point!), but, here we are! And I'm still DESPERATE for a Beta. Please! I'm not English, I need absolutely someone to betaread my ramblings!

Sinbad froze, letting Maeve's words sank on him, while the sorceress kept stroking sadly his cheek.  
"You… are scared of Bryn? - he finally asked, staring in the redhead eyes, hoping to see any hint of a joke – But Maeve…"  
"I know she's a friend of yours, Sinbad… but there are certain things that you didn't know about that girl…"  
Sinbad stood up angrily pacing back and forth in front of the bed.

"You're telling me that Bryn is a menace now? Maeve, Master Dim Dim told me she was going to be useful in my journeys while you weren't there! You must be wrong! She's good!" he spat out, earning a burning glare from Maeve.  
"I'm NOT wrong, Sinbad… Bryn was good while she was with you… but… there's a prophecy… and as I said, there are certain things you don't know about her…"  
"A prophecy?" Sinbad enquired, quirking an eyebrow. Maeve nodded silently.  
"It's something that bonds the rainbow bracelets… but this is not the moment to talk about it! I've work to be done!" the sorceress declared, standing up.

"No way, you are staying!"

"And you think you'll be able to restrain me?" Maeve teased him sarcastically.  
"No! – the captain harshly spat back, taking one step nearer the sorceress – but Maeve… I'm begging you, for Allah's sake! Stop going on alone! I'm right there with you, you don't have to go on on your own anymore! Please trust me enough to share your secrets!" he pleaded her, looking directly in her eyes. Maeve expression softened a bit, but she quickly drove her eyes away and lowered her face to hide a certain flush on her cheeks.  
"I do trust you, Sinbad…"  
"Then why I know so little about you?"  
"Hey, I've been away one year, and things have been pretty rough since I'm back…" she tried to joke.  
"You do know what I mean…"  
"Yes, I do. But… " she exhaled sharply. Sinbad put a finger under the redhead chin, lifting her head to look again in her eyes.  
"I've missed you like crazy, Maeve…"

Maeve shook slowly her head, staring back at him pleadingly.

"Sinbad…no… please… no. Don't go there… not now…"

"I have to. I've promised to myself to never let you out of my sight again once you got back… and to never hide my thoughts to you anymore…and – he took a deep breath, his gaze never leaving her, gently stroking her cheek with her fingers – I can't lose you again. Not now. Not when we haven't shared yet the long due talk we owe each other. I…"  
"Sinbad, no…" she closed her eyes, tightening her jaw, and Sinbad took the chance to sneak his arms around her waist.  
"Let me help. Let me stand for you… Don't make me beg, come on…" he ended with a lopsided grin.

Maeve can't help and grinned back, touched. She sighed, nodding quietly and looking up to his eyes..  
"You won… but if I say duck, you duck, no discussions… even if you're the captain!" she quickly added, poking his chest with her finger.  
"Once we get there, you'll be in charge, I promise…" he whispered, leaning with his forehead to touch her. Maeve nodded again, staring in those eyes she couldn't help to love.  
"You'll better keep it, sailor… I'm not going to be soft on this one…"  
"You ever are…?" Sinbad smiled.

Maeve glared at him, stepping away from his embrace and sitting again on the bed.

"Soon or later I will toast you, captain…" she muttered, folding her arms.  
"I know you won't…"  
"Don't try me…" she grumbled, glaring back. Sinbad smiled, sitting back on the chair he previously used.  
"Care to share what's going on, now? You did talk about a prophecy involving Bryn…"

"Yeah… She's going to doom her family… either destroying them for good… or using it to become the most powerful magic being in the world – Maeve began quietly, looking blankly at him – the rainbow bracelet was placed on her to guide her through the right path… to held back her dark side and lead her to us… to you to protect her… and to me, to help her raise the white magic inside her… but the rainbow bracelet is gone… and the black magic exploded inside her… she's not the Bryn you know anymore…" she ended, taking the captain hand in hers, with a sorrowful expression on her face.

"But…? - Sinbad looked bewildered at her – How?"

"Turok spell on me backfired on the rainbow bracelet somehow… now I've to face her and restore the white magic in her before the new moon rise, or we'll lose her forever! And I don't know if I can win over her! Now you understood why I just freaked out…? God, and I thought that Rumina was bad…" she mumbled, scolding.

"I don't understand… how can she be that powerful…? "

"There's Turok's blood in her veins… black magic meeting white, coming from her mother… he's Turok daughter and Rumina's sister."  
Sinbad stared speechless in her eyes, jaw tightened in shock. He lowered his gaze to their entwined fingers, to the matching rainbow bracelet shining at their wrists, stroking absently the palm of her hand.

"How do we prevent this…? How can we help…?" he whispered, taking a deep breath and looking back at her.

"There's a spell I can do, to restore the bracelet on her… but I've to pump my energy and my magic inside of her, to gain control of her powers, so if she or Turok or Rumina tries to attack me while I cast... I don't know if I can win…"  
"We'll play diversion to give you the best cover possible. The spell… is.. is it going to be dangerous for you…?" he asked, tightening his hold on her hand. Maeve smiled sweetly.  
"No… it's going to drain me, but I'll survive… I'm a full sorceress now!" she added proudly.

"Yes, you are." He adoringly gazed at her, making the redhead blush and lower her gaze to their hand.

"Well I… - she stuttered, plastering a confident grin on her face before looking back at him, but he was still staring at her with the same intensity – well…? I've something weird on my face?" she asked, trying to joke.  
"You'll better come out alive, Maeve… - He whispered, standing up and leaning on her, the free hand going to caress her head while he placed a soft kiss on her forehead – because I need you… I love you." He added in a quiet murmur in her ear.

"Sinbad… I…"

"Shh.. you don't have to say anything….just… make it out of this one, and we'll talk, once for all. – he interrupted her, smiling tenderly – now rest, my sorceress, you'll need all your energies soon." He let her hands go, retreating to the door.

Maeve nodded silently, staring at the door closing behind him.

TBC…


	2. All in the family

_Here we are… thank you for the kind reviews, you made my day…!!_

* * *

While Maeve and Sinbad were chatting in the celtic sorceress cabin, Bryn was now facing Rumina and Turok, backing slowly in front of the brunette.  
"I'm disappointed, father and sister mine… this is how you welcome your long lost daughter and sister?" she cockily asked, smiling a supercilious smile.  
Rumina glanced nervously to his father, wetting her lips and glaring to her sister.

"Brianna, dearest… we thought for so many years you were lost…"  
"Sure thing, Rumina… you were just so sweet to send that thunderstorm to kill me…"  
"Me…? – the witch asked, wide-eyed – That's not true! Father…!" she called, most offended..

"You were under Dim Dim control, Brianna, you were lost to us…"

"I have never been anything but a problem, for you, Father… - Bryn pointed out, staring to both of them – but… here, I am, after ages, to solve it for you. We'll go for the ritual." She declared, folding her arms and making Rumina pale.  
"Sure thing, dearest… - Turok mumbled, placing a hand on Rumina's shoulder to cut her complaints and shooting her a warning glance – we'll get ready. Rumina, come." The wizard almost dragged his eldest daughter along himself.  
"Don't try to fool me, Father... I'm not up for jokes." Bryn just added, waving a hand to Turok and plopping herself on Rumina's cushions. Turok paled, nodding and quickly disappearing with Rumina in a corridor.

Bryn smiled wickedly to the retreat, before looking appreciatively to the slaves approaching her.

"Father… the ritual will strip my power away… don't you ever think I'm going to stay there and watch!" Rumina hissed beneath her theets.  
"Shut up, Rumina… I had to gain time. Right now, she's spinning out of control. – Turok growled, while he closed the door of his chamber behind him - I can't understand what's wrong… this wasn't suppose to happen!"  
"Wasn't she supposed to be all good and dreamy, with that rainbow bracelet on her? - Rumina demanded, her voice trailing down in a whisper while realization dawned on her. – she wasn't wearing it…"

Turok stared in disbelief at his daughter.

"You sure?"  
Rumina made a face.  
"Father, that thing it's the most ugly piece of jewellery I've ever laid my eyes on… - she pointed out, placing a hand on her chest – believe me, if I didn't notice that horror…it wasn't there!"

"So she's out of Dim Dim grasp, too…" Turok observed, nodding thoughtfully to his daughter, who just glared back.  
"Father, not caring about the darn wizard right now… how do we kill her?" Rumina spat, pacing back and forth in the room.  
"You know I can't kill her, Rumina… she's protected against my magic."  
"I hate prophecies…" the witch snorted, nervously, going pack to pace.  
"But you can." The magician stated, making Rumina stop on her tracks.  
"This is getting better, Father…. Go on…" she purred, a confident smile opening on her face.

Meanwhile, Maeve was still sitting where Sinbad left her, staring absently to the door.

_- Maeve, I don't think you should waste time brooding on Sinbad_…- a voice gently reached her mind, making the sorceress snapping out of her thoughts.  
_- I'm not brooding, Dermott_… - she telepathically scolded - _you didn't eavesdrop, did you?_ - she asked nervously.  
_- I didn't… I was scouting ahead to Rayllin Island, way out of our reach… Am I missing something…? -  
__- Yes, you are… - _Maeve sgrunted, fidgeting with a blanket of her bed.  
_-Maeve… spill it…-  
__-It's Sinbad…-_

Dermott flew above the Nomad, in circles, waiting for her sister to go on.

_-What did he do this time…?-  
__-He… he told me that he loves me.-_ she blurted out.

-_WHAT?_-

Sinbad was accurately tying two ropes together, when his eyes darted to the sky at a loud screech coming from Dermott, before scanning worriedly the sea.  
"Why is he making such a fuss, little brother?" Doubar asked from the tiller, staring at the brown dot in the blue sky above them.  
"Don't know, Doubar… Firouz!! – he shouted – do you see anything out of ordinary?" the captain yelled, quickly making his way back on the Nomad, landing with a small thud near Rongar, who was checking the surroundings of the ship, too.  
"Don't think so, Sinbad…!" the inventor answered, after staring for a while inside his telescope.

Sinbad snorted, before turning his head to the sky.

"Featherball!! You're suppose to give us warnings, not scaring us! - he shouted, placing his hands on his hips and shaking slightly his head when the hawk screeched back, taking larger circles around the Nomad – Go back to your duties, crew…" he added, walking slowly towards his brother.

_-Did you have to be that obvious?-_ Maeve asked, starting to pace inside her cabin. She approached the closet where she used to keep her magic components, searching between them.  
_-Sister mine, you just caught me off-guard…-  
__- You're welcome, Dermott… he caught me off-guard, too… - _she admitted, blushing slightly, her fingers squeezing a small leather pouch before letting him fall back in the drawer she was checking.  
_-And… how are you feeling…?-_ the hawk tentatively asked.  
_-Crossed.-_ she bluntly answered.

"Are you fine, little brother…?" Doubar quietly asked, staring to the profile of the younger man staying near him.  
"Yes, I am… I'm just worried about Bryn..." He shrugged slightly, leaning on the side of the ship, staring at Rongar taking care of the swords.  
"I see, Little Brother…" Doubar sighed, bracing himself on the tiller and staring at the ocean. They stayed in silence for some minutes, just listening to the shouts of the crew and to the crash of the waves against the Nomad, before Sinbad cleared his throat.

"And… I've… talked to Maeve…" he admitted, biting his lower lip and shooting a quick glance to his brother before going back to check on the crew.

"Sinbad, you can't go on fighting and bickering forever…" the elder man observed, shaking his head.  
"I know, Doubar…"  
"We talked about this, little brother… You have been devastated for the whole time she wasn't around, Sinbad…"  
"I do remember, big brother…" Sinbad hissed annoyed.  
"So you should tell her, and stop lying to yourself…" Doubar added tenderly, in advice tone.  
"I did." Sinbad spat, looking worriedly to his brother.  
"WHAT?" Doubar shouted, turning abruptly to face the captain, and making the whole crew jump on the spot.  
"Doubar…! - Sinbad muttered, passing a hand on his face and glaring back to his men – there's nothing to watch, men!" he yelled.

_-Why crossed? You do love him, too…!-  
_-_ Of course I do love him, Dermott_ – Maeve muttered inside her head – _this is not the point…-  
__-Then… what's troubling you?-  
_- _What's troubling me… ?-_ she hissed, placing a bowl on a small table near her and filling it with crystal clear water – _everything! I… Dermott, it has always been me and you, and nothing else. I've always had straight my priorities, and as long as you were fine, it was good… but now… - _she took a deep breath, waving a hand on the bowl, making the water glistening of a bright green light.  
_- There's so much he doesn't know about me… about us._ – she quietly continued – _there's so much I never shared with him… Plus, there's last year, I've seen some of his brilliant affairs… - _she added, disgruntled again.  
- _He was desperate to get you out of his head… you know he loves you as madly as you do, and he meant everything he said you… there's nothing in our past or in our secrets that it's going to change that. Little sister, I think you're just trying to run away from your own feelings…_-

Maeve fell silent, throwing randomly some herbs in the glistening bowl in front of her, a troubled expression on her face.

_- He didn't even let me answer him. –_ she slowly added _- What if I fail with Bryn, Dermott…? What if I die? Or if she dies?-  
_-_You'll succeed._-  
- _Yes, I'm such a successful sorceress… that's why you're still an hawk_! - she snorted sarcastically, staring at the green smoke coming from the bowl, before taking out a ring from her hand and throwing it in the middle of the cloud.

"You told Maeve… everything…?" Doubar asked in disbelief, when the crew stopped shooting them weird looks.  
"Yes…" Sinbad sgrunted annoyed, trying to hide his discomfort.  
"And..? What did she say?"  
"I didn't let her answer… - he admitted, his eyes going wide to Doubar glare - she has to concentrate!" he explained, looking defensively to his brother.  
"You're insane, when it comes to Maeve…"  
"I just want her to be fine, Doubar… and by the way, keep the route straight, we should scout Rayllin Island soon, and so Rumina's island…"

"Aye captain…" Doubar sighed, staring at his little brother pacing on the deck.

TBC…


	3. Easy or wise

"Come on, Bearded beast… I know you're hearing me…" Rumina called, glaring around herself, waiting for Scratch to appear. She was pacing back and forth in a cave lying underneath her own palace, wearing a white outfit and no makeup at all, fidgeting with the glistening red pendant at her neck.  
"My pretty princess…! – the demon roared in delight, appearing on a rock not far away from the witch, who turned to him with a grin – It has been a while since last time…"  
"Yes… just as you weren't spying on me the whole time… I sensed you… - Rumina snapped back, crossing her arms tightly to her chest, staring seductively to the demon – but now… I've business to talk to you…"  
"I already knew, you dearest sister is back on game… I knew that such a pureblood chick with such a prophecy behind couldn't waste her life after that darn sailor…"  
"How do you know it?" Rumina asked, quirking an eyebrow.  
"I met her before…"  
"And you didn't think to warn me?" Rumina almost choked, wide-eyed.  
"Sorry. Maybe I forgot…" Scratch just exclaimed, shrugging, before bursting in a laugh.  
"There's no fun! – Rumina yelled – she lives, I die! You useless ugliness… you should have killed her, and you still tell around you fancy me!"  
"Ohh… I like a girl who can insult me… - Turok moaned, gazing adoringly to the witch – but now, princess… tell me what do you want from me…?"  
"Help. You owe me, after the whole Skull Mountain fiasco…" Rumina declared, pointing a finger to the demon.  
"I don't owe you anything… your troops, your place… your doom! Not mine!" Scratch laughed merrily.  
"May I remember you that thanks to your inspired suggestions I waste one year in the northern countries to play with peasants I so didn't want to deal with?" Rumina glared at Scratch.  
"It wasn't that bad…"  
"It was WORSE than bad. I hate cold climate, plus I lost track of Sinbad wanderings… and crew. – she huffed grumpily – I really thought I killed her, so many years ago…"  
"Sisterly love… - Scratch sniffed sarcastically – so poetical…"  
"You would love your sister as much as I do, if she was supposed to either strip you down of your powers or kill you…" Rumina pointed out.  
"Then I don't understand why you never made sure that you actually killed her…"  
"Well… - Rumina sighed, sending her hairs behind her shoulder with a toss of her head – my expedition to kill my beloved sister is still a taddy tad ankward topic between me and Father…"  
"Don't tell me he actually loves the shining white-magic girl…"  
"Absolutely not… - Rumina snapped offended – it's just that he appeared to fancy the mother, yet… so, when I accidentally kill her while trying to get rid of Brianna, he wasn't that pleased…"  
"Turok is a softie, then…"  
"Don't you dare to call my Father a softie again, or you'll suffer my wrath! – Rumina shrieked, while Turok laughed – I don't know why you're still there!"  
"Because you need me, Princess, and you already tried to zap me but it never worked…" the demon winked to the highly enraged witch.  
"Than quit making fun of me and start helping! Give me your powers, help me to slay down Brianna…!"  
"And… where's the bargain for me?"  
"You take her soul… as well as Sinbad's and all his crew…"  
Scratch immediately got interested, and Rumina smiled, pleased with herself.  
"And how are we supposed to succeed, my dear?"  
"Tomorrow night, Brianna will have us perform the ritual to gain my powers… - Rumina scolded – and if I know Sinbad and that annoying wench of his, they will be there to try to stop us and bring back Brianna on their side, hopefully. We let they take her, we may help they take her.. and as soon as Maeve is out of powers, Brianna is kicked senseless by the white magic back in her body and Sinbad is all over-protective on them, we strike!"  
"Too easy to be wise…"  
"We are powerful, Scratch…. We'll win. I've already planned it all…" Rumina announced proudly.

Bryn was still sprawled on the cushions of the main hall, now wearing a dark blue outfit coming from Rumina closet, her hairs twisted in a complicate knot and make up appeared on her usually clean face. Turok stared thoughtfully to his younger daughter, in a dark corner of the room, his hand massaging absently his chin.  
"Father, are you going to stalk of me for much more? You're quite annoying…" she asked, turning her face to face the wizard.  
"I was just noticing how similar you are to Rumina, Brianna…" Turok murmured, staring attentively to the brunette while stepping out of his stillness.  
"We are sisters. It happens.- Bryn coldly answered, glaring at the man – I remember I told you I did want to go for the ritual, father… why I don't see you starting over, at all?"  
"Rumina is taking care of it…"  
"Yes, sure… she's probably trying to find a way to save herself… - the woman snorted, staring at the ocean view in front of her. – But this is not going to work… I feel magic, I want magic.. I'll have the magic. Nothing else matters, anymore."  
"We need a sacrifice for the ritual…" Turok observed, making Bryn shrug.  
"So what… send some harpies to Rayllin Island and take some people."  
"You don't care…?" the wizard asked sceptically.  
"Father… maybe I didn't make myself clear – Bryn began, standing up – I want Rumina's magic… no matter what or who on my path, I'm not going to stop!" she announced, turning to a slave still waiting in a corner and waving a hand. A moment later, the man crumbled in dust.

Bryn turned with a smile to his father, who just stared back at her.  
"Tomorrow morning we'll reach Rayllin Island… - Firouz announced, the group of friend gathered around the tiller where Sinbad was staying – and no signs of Rumina. Maybe it's just me but… Isn't it strange?" the man asked, rubbing sheepishly his temple.  
"Not so much, if she's really confronting Bryn right now. – Doubar muttered, shaking his head – I can't believe she's Rumina's sister." He added, staring at his younger brother.  
"Neither could I, Doubar, but I told you what Maeve learned… - he sighed, looking at his friend – we'll have to play diversion and try to divert the attention from her, once we reach Rumina's island… Firouz, try to find a brilliant idea of yours…"  
"I'll try to work on it… Rongar, care to join me…?" the inventor asked, nudging the moor who just nodded.  
"We're going to save Bryn, don't we…?" Doubar asked after a while, looking to Firouz and Rongar disappearing downstairs.  
"Maeve seems positive about it… I hope so. I do care about Bryn, she has no fault about her father or her sister behaviour. She's a good girl, she's a pure soul… we'll save her and make sure that the prophecy involving her will turn for good…"  
"So… I'll better go to take care of my scimitar, if we're going to face Rumina's troops again. I've open business with those harpies of hers…" the elder man observed, grinning to his brother.  
"See you later Doubar…" Sinbad chuckled.

"Captain... the island!" the scout shouted, making Sinbad jumping out of his thoughts. The sun was slowly setting down, and the air was going colder while the Nomas saile smoothly on his route.  
"Do you see it?" Sinbad yelled back, before turning slowly the tiller and making the Nomad shift to an eastern path.  
"There's another island, or something like that Captain, eastern than Rayllin… but it's surrounded by smoke!" the man announced, making his way back on deck, quickly descending the nets.  
"We're anchoring than… we'll wait for the night to approach our target…!"

"Aye, Captain!" the crew shouted at once.


	4. The Prophecy

_Here I am! Back in college, as always, my writing is slowing down... thanks for the reviews, this is a long one... hope it makes sense.. as always, sorry for my awful english!_

* * *

Sinbad stepped back on the deck, quickly scanning it to check on his crew. They arrived flawlessy near a bay not very far away from Rumina's island, protected by a cloud of shining energy created by Maeve, but the captain was still having a bad feeling in the back of his mind, so he didn't seem to be able to rest.  
"Seems that I'm not the only one having troubles sleeping, Captain..." a voice playfully pointed out, making the sailor smile and turn to face the beautiful sorceress, curled in a corner of the deck with Dermott perched above her.  
"You should be resting... I thought I ordered it to you..."  
"Why, were you actually ordering it? - Maeve innocently asked – I took it as a suggestion..."  
"Maeve..." Sinbad muttered, glaring at her before chuckling slightly, approaching her.  
"You're just like Dermott, over there... - Maeve huffed, turning to shoot a glare to the hawk who just screeched in answer – I'll be fine. I'm more useful there, checking on our protection, than downstairs tossing and turning in my bed." the woman observed, staring matter-of-factly to the animal while the captain kept staring at her.  
"I always thought Featherball to be wise, but I never thought an hawk could actually lecture you..."  
Maeve blushed, lowering her eyes to stare to the deck, while Sinbad kept checking on the hawk, thoughtfully.

"Care to share...?" he asked after a while, lowering to sit beside the sorceress.

"Not really..." Maeve quickly answered, shaking her head and looking away.  
"As you wish." the captain just answered, shrugging in meek acceptance and pointing his clear eyes to the sky.

Silence fell between the two, sitting under the starry sky, each one lost in his own thoughts. Dermott flew away, screeching loudly, heading to the crow's nest while Sinbad lingered on the small figure disappearing in the darkness. He sighed slightly, leaning with his head on the wood behind him, closing his eyes. Just moments later, he could feel Maeve shifting in her position.

"Sinbad...?"

"Mh?"  
"There's something I need you to hear." Maeve declared, making the captain open his eyes again to stare worriedly at the sorceress.  
"Something wrong...?"  
"Everything is wrong... - Maeve chuckled, shaking her head while staring affectionately to the man – but this is destiny, and sometimes you just have to get along. But I have unfinished business, and if tomorrow I fail..."  
"Don't -  
Maeve cut him off, placing a gentle finger on his lips.  
"Let me finish this one... we're almost to our destination, so I'm almost in charge... - Maeve pointed out grinning – please..." she added, her finger lingering on his lower lip while he nodded, staring in her eyes.

"If tomorrow I fail... I'll never get the chance to get things straight between me and you. It's been hard this year. Feeling you slip away day after day, surrend to the dark side of you..."  
"I've done things I'm not proud of..." Sinbad quietly obliged, lowering his gaze for an istant.  
"But I'm in love with you sailor... - Maeve smiled sweetly – heart and soul. There's nothing... not even you playing the pirate and coupling with any pretty female human being on your way that have managed to change that. I love your fight for the weakest, I love your golden heart and pure soul... I-"  
Maeve was cut of by Sinbad quickly lowering his lips on hers, capturing her in a sweet, passionate kiss. He slided his arms behind her back, trying to bring her closer, while she surrended to the tenderness of his demanding lips, shifting on his lap.

"I wasn't finished yet... I should zap you... " she objected with a smile, breathless, her forehead touching his, quietly stroking his hairs.

"I took my chance... - he grinned back, opening his eyes to stare at her, before turning serious – we are going to land at dawn, do you think your shield will last until that...?"  
"Of course it will... it's a strong spell. - she answered quietly, playing with a string of his vest - why do you think we've no harpies on us yet...?" she smiled, cocking and eyebrow.

"Luck...? - Sinbad tried, quickly grinning at Maeve burning glare – Easy there Maeve!"

"Zap, or burnt to ashes... I still have to pick the right choice! - Maeve grumbled, crossing her arms resentfully before staring to the shores – once we step on that island, we'll never be safe..." she added, thoughtfully.  
"We'll be fine, together..." Sinbad murmured, placing a comforting hand on her arm.

"Together..." Maeve repeated with a small smile, before curling in the captain hold, placing her head on his shoulder.

"So, dear sister mine... did you find them...?" Brianna asked happily, entering without warnings Rumina's chambers. The elder witch snapped out of her thoughts, glaring to the other woman and pointing the seering pool.  
"I did have better things to do, if tomorrow I'm going to lose my powers... you can just look for them by your own, _dearest_!" she sneered back  
The witches stared at each other with anger for a couple of minutes, then Bryn smiled sweetly.  
"Sure!" she shrugged without hesitation, her eyes flashing yellow for an istant.

Dermott screeched loudly, unprepared to the mental assault reaching him, making Maeve bolting up, her head jerking to the sky, trying frantically to locate her brother and apparenty forgetting Sinbad.  
"Maeve...?"  
The sorceress shook her head, wincing at the pain that was flooding to her through Dermott. A soft glow start hugging her frame, to Sinbad dismay.  
"Brace yourself..." the sorceress announced, a moment before that, inside the protection shield, a huge sea snake rose from the ocean. Sinbad stared at it wide-eyed for a moment, before turning to yell to the few crew member still on deck.

"There... done!" Bryn announced, patting her hands before leaving Rumina without further explanations. The witch stared worriedly to her retreat, before, standing up and running near the seering pool.  
"I can't believe it..." she mumbled staring to the vision in front of her.

Meanwhile, the Nomad crew was in full alarm mode, trying to avoid too many damages to the ship and facing their enemy.  
"BIG BROTHER!!" Sinbad screamed, horrified, when the sea snake with a strike of his tail made Doubar fly across the deck. Rongar chose that moment to throw a dagger to the monster, the metal shining red, powered up by Maeve fire spell, making the monster divert its attention from his friend.  
"Doubar... are you ok...?" the captain asked, helping with Firouz his big brother to step back on his feet.  
"Yes, I am Sinbad... it's just a scratch... - the man huffed, leaning on the two friends, before staring to the sea snake trying to capture one man of the crew, promptly zapped by Maeve – Rumina still have a talent for these things..."  
"This is not coming from Rumina!!" Maeve yelled, distracting from their opponent to stare again to the sky, fearfully.  
"Maeve...!!" Sinbad screamed warningly, running with his scimitar in hand to shield the sorceress from another attack by the sea snake.

"Dermott... I can't feel it... he's up there, but he's in troubles...!" the sorceress bursted to the captain, sending another bolt to crash on the snake from behing the man.  
"Take care of the snake... I'll check on him...!" Sinbad answered, passing her his scimitar and jumping to take hold of a rope, starting to climb up. Maeve nodded, throwing him a worried glance before focusing back on the monster.  
"Ok... I'm getting tired of you, vermin..." she announced, her eyes flashing white, before rising her free arm to the sky.  
Sinbad kept climbing upward and reached the crow nest, despite the waves created by the snake. He scanned the small area, finding Dermott curled unusually in a corner of it.  
"Hey there, Dermott... what did they do to you...?" the captain asked, bracing himself when the Nomad trembled abruptly. Sinbad placed a hand on the hawk, to fix him too, turning to watch the snake being engulfed by a bright, green circle.  
"I love her when she does magic..." he smiled, carefully taking Dermott in his right arm and starting to descend the net placed behind the sails, helping himself with the left one.  
"Way to go Maeve!!" he announced, landing back on the Nomad with the hawk still safe in his arms. The sorceress turned panting to wink at him, her smile fading when she noticed Dermott's conditions.

"Dermott...?" she called, with a small voice. The bird didn't move for another moment, before snapping awake, squirming in Sinbad arms. Maeve sighed in relief, pressing a hand above her heart.  
"Thanks to anyone listening..." she mumbled, opening her eyes to smile at Sinbad, letting go of Dermott and stepping near her.  
"What was that..."  
"Brianna... - she announced, staring at Sinbad for a couple of moments before lowering her gaze – I'll be in the galley, captain..."  
Sinbad stared at her retreat, before joining Doubar and the crew to repair the damages suffered by the ship.

"Maeve...?"  
"Come in, Firouz..." she automatically answered, turning to face the door and waiting for the inventor to step in. A moment later, the curly head of the resident genius of the Nomad peeked in, smiling sheepishly.  
"Sinbad sent me to check on you..." he announced, closing the door behind his shoulders.  
"I'm perfectly healty..." she answered, rolling her eyes.  
"Then... can I have few words...?"  
"Sure...have a seat!" Maeve nodded, pointing to the empty chair and crossing her legs, to sit properly and face the man.  
The inventor sat down nervously, placing his arms on his knees, bending down to stare at the sorceress.  
"It's... it's about Bryn. I just don't seem to get to the point... can you explain me?" he asked after a while, troubled.  
"Sure... just tell me."  
"Why? I mean... Rumina and Turok are powerful. Why don't they just kill her if she's bothering them so much, or make her join them, dissipating the prophecy...?"

"Turok is powerless because his blood, and his own magic, runs in the veins of Brin... and Rumina... well, there's a protection on Bryn since she was young, something Rumina wasn't aware of the first time she tried to kill here... and then, there's the prophecy..." Maeve quietly answered, playing with a soft auburn curl while staring at the inventor.

"Sinbad said something about this prophecy... "  
Maeve nodded again, taking a book from the table and passing it to Firouz, her index finger stucked to point a page. The man eagerly took it, standing up to kneel beside the candle lit on the pavement.

"When white and black will merge and fight, When family bounds will make them collide, A girl will rise, for peace or doom,To purify her family or rule the world – the scientist read aloud, furrowing his eyebrows - On her way a mentor will be coming, two defensors at her sides will be fighting, she'll master the good and win her destiny, puryfing all the sins in her family. But if rainbow will stop shining and a sacrifice will take place on the new moon rising light will succumb to darkness, and just a remembrance will be her kindness..."  
"Beware then, if she won't take the right path, the whole world will surrend to her wrath..." Maeve ended with a sigh – I know it by heart... it's a good kind of a prophecy girl, Brianna..." the sorceress ended quietly.  
"Brianna... that's what Bryn stands for... I always thought that Bryn was a sweet name, but it didn't sound right on her..."  
"Firouz, I'll have to try to kill her if the spell to bound her powers to the rainbow bracelet won't work... - Maeve bursted out, making the inventor shutting abruptly up – and... and I can't do this. I can't kill someone important to all of you. But if we lose her, we'll get an even bigger problem than Rumina, and I'm not going to watch you all surrend to_ her wrath,_ as the prophecy kindly says...so..." she stopped, hesitantly.  
"So... what do you want me to do...?" Firouz demanded slowly, staring at the sorceress. Maeve grinned, despite the tiredness, and waved her hands.


	5. Illusions

_This chapter has been tough for me... I hope it makes sense in English as well as it does in my language. Enjoy :)_

* * *

"Maeve... it's time to go...!" Doubar called, knocking at the sorceress door. It flew open a moment later, showing a very startled looking Maeve.  
"Doubar... hi. Yeah. Coming!" she babbled, gaining a strange look by Sinbad's elder brother.  
"Are you fine, lass...?" he curiously asked, cocking an eyebrow.  
"Sure I am... - she smiled brightly – let me take my ex- my... bag. And.. magic stuff. And I'll join you!" the sorceress nodded, turning to take her bag from a corner of the room.  
"Good... I'm going to call Firouz then..."  
"NO!!" Maeve almost screamed, running back to the door and shaking wildly her head, receiving another odd look by Doubar and Rongar, who just joined them.

"What's up with you, lass...?"

"Nothing's up, Doubar it's just that Firouz was... - she began, helping herself moving her hands in circles – was..."  
"Was...?"  
"Injured. But I cured him. I mean, he cured himself but then I put him to sleep to... recover." Maeve stuttered, staying wide-eyed to the two friends.  
"Firouz is injured... I didn't notice it... when... how?"  
"Dermott's claws... while... he tried to cure him...? - she almost demanded – by the way, he's not coming now, I'll make some spell to make him join us later... he told me to hand his exploding sticks and his cannon to Rongar, he can use them perfectly..."

Rongar and Doubar looked puzzled to each other, before turning back to Maeve, fidgeting nervously with her blouse.

"Guys...? Sorry to bother you, but sun is rising... are you going to join me or do I have to land alone?" Sinbad objected, stepping in the galley and staring at his group of friends.  
"Sure, we were coming... Firouz will join us later with a spell thing of mine... let's go!" Maeve quickly announced, sliding between Doubar and Rongar, her right hand going to place her hairs behind her ear. Sinbad stared curiously to the green shining band at her finger, before staring at his brother and the moor.  
"What's up with her...? he asked puzzled, receiving a shrug in answer.

"Women..." Doubar muttered, shaking his head to follow Maeve back on the deck.

"Someone care to explain me why Firouz is not coming...?"  
"Apparently, he got injured by Dermott and it's now resting... so Maeve told us..."  
"Oh... Maybe we should check on him..."

"He's the doctor, and Lass seemed pretty convinced about his conditions.. she's already jumping in nervousness, little brother, I don't want to give her to be nervous AND mad..." Doubar pointed out, making Sinbad chuckle.

"Rongar, you'll be our scientist man until he comes... - Sinbad said staring kindly to the Moor – we're in your hands, my friend..."  
Rongar nodded, taking the neatly packed bag on the table of the galley before following his captain and friends back on the deck.

In the same moment, Firouz was kneeling in a cell of Rumina's palace, taking from the floor the cracked rainbow bracelet Bryn used to wear.  
"It's broken, and I can still sense the magic in it..." he whispered, one finger gently tracing the colourful band in the middle of the bracelet. He let him slide in the back pocket of his bag, before tiptoeing back to the door. He glanced to each side of the corridor before stepping out.  
"Lead me Dermott... if Brianna managed to knock you down and locate us through you... we can locate her in the same way..." the doctor murmure to the hawk perched on the door of the cell, who just flew away, taking the eastern corridor.

The safeship landed on the shore of the bay, and the crew quickly bring it in the sand. Sinbad turned to stare at Maeve, still staring nervously to the surroundings.  
"Do you feel well...?"  
Maeve almost jumped, taking a step away from the captain, nodding furiously.  
"Sure... I'm fine. Let's go!"  
"Well... - Sinbad smiled – as I promised, you're in charge from now. I'll try to follow your directions... where do we head...?"  
"What? Me? In charge?" Maeve asked in wonder, wide-eyed.  
"Did you change your mind...?"  
"Yes. I mean, no. I mean... follow me, I know the direction for the palace..." Maeve stuttered, quickly walking to a small passage between the trees. Sinbad cocked an eyebrow, staring at her, before signaling the other to follow and run after the sorceress.

Meanwhile, inside the palace, Firouz kept following Dermott's directions, up some stairs. He tried to suppress the shivers running down his back, feeling the turmoil of black magic around him, his mind focused on the faint bond Dermott still had with Bryn. When the mental image of a group of skeleton guards flashed in his mind, he quickly looked around himself, throwing himself behind a huge curtain.  
Moments later, Turok came from behind a corner, surrounded by the skeletons.  
"Father!"  
The magician stopped, turning to face a shaken Rumina, staring worriedly at him.

"Dearest... ?"  
"She almost killed them..."  
"Almost is good."  
"Sure, but..."  
"Rumina. Five hours..." Turok remembered her, glaring sternly to his daughter before turning on himself and taking again his way. Rumina stared at him for a moment, before muttering something beneath her teeths and simply misting away. Firouz peeked slowly from behind the curtain, before daring to step out completely.  
"Well... we are running short of time, Dermott... come on, we've to move." he mumbled, patting his bag to feel the familiar shape of the rainbow bracelet before running in the direction taken by the hawk.

"Oh Sinbad you're getting annoying..." Bryn muttered, wrinkling her nose at the image of the crew climbing the side of the hill, leaded by Maeve, reflected in the pool . Her eyes flashed yellow for a couple of istants, before she leaned back on the cushions, staring at the ceiling.

Maeve stopped abruptly, making Sinbad bump into her.  
"Maeve...! You can't stop like this..." he huffed, placing both his hands on the sorceress waist, trying not to gain back some balance.  
"Troubles... I knew that...!" the redhead muttered, stiffening at Sinbad touch and pointing in front of her while stepping out of the captain's reach, looking guiltily at Rongar and Doubar.  
"Just great... swords out, crew!- Sinbad yelled, throwing a puzzled glance at the sorceress before staring at the group of skeletons descending the hill, running to them – We are going to need some magic, Maeve... be ready...!"

Maeve paled, wide-eyed, clearing her throat.

"I think I can't do this, Sinbad..."  
"This is not the time to be funny, Lass..." Doubar announced, taking out his scimitar and taking a defensive posture.  
"You don't know something guys...!" the sorceress admitted, closing her eyes before taking away from her finger the green ring. A moment later, where the sorceress was, an ashamed Firouz was waving his hand to the astonished crew.  
"Idea of hers, I suppose..." Sinbad muttered, tightening his jaw while grasping his sword.  
"She had to find the rainbow bracelet Bryn lost..." Firouz shrugged, taking the bag Rongar was handing him.  
"I'm so going to kill Maeve, as soon as we find her..." the captain growled, preparing himself to face the skeletons, ready to charge.

* * *

_Review? Pretty please?_


	6. Diversion

What can I say… My muse is a very tricky one. I know that it has been a very long time… but here it goes, the long awaited new instalment of Prophecy Girl :D ENJOY! (And as always… bear over my very poor English .)

* * *

Maeve could clearly felt the illusion cast on herself and Firouz fading away, and she shot a worried glance out of the nearest window.  
_"What is that, sister mine…?"_  
_"They're in trouble Dermott… we've to speed up. Show me the way…"_ Maeve mumbled telepathically, sprinting down the hallway after Dermott, her mind spinning in worry. She hoped to have more time with her diversion to play thing cool with Brianna and eventually Rumina and Turok. But now, she was resolved to use his B plan to catch Bryn alive and drag her out of that palace.  
_"B Plan…?"_ Dermott inquired.  
_"Yeah… B Plan, brother." _Maeve nodded, before crouching in a corner and spying in the room in front of her. 

Meanwhile, Rumina was pacing thoughtfully inside her chambers, Turok staring at her from a stool, while Scratch was attentively cleaning his hears with his long nails, sprawled on the nearest set of cushions.  
"You're disgusting…" Turok objected, staring in disgust at the Demon who smiled merrily at him.  
"And you're alive… thanks to me. Don't make me take it away…"  
"Cut it… - Rumina growled – father, I thought you were there to help me…"  
"Actually, I am." The wizard calmly stated, gaining a genuine smile by his daughter.

"Doubar, watch out!" Sinbad yelled, destroying two skeletons with one, swift movement of his scimitar, his eyes set on his older brother, duelling not very far away.  
"Don't worry, little brother! I'm good!" Doubar roared in answer, crashing his opponents with a powerful attack. Sinbad smiled for a moment, despite his rage: yet again, Maeve cut them out. And he was mad, first of all because with her actions she made the crew risk their life, and his crew wash HIS life. And then… because she acted alone, despite her words, their words.  
"I'm going to kill her…" he muttered, nodding at Rongar before helping him to get rid of a bunch of skeletal warriors.

"Sinbad…!! It's Dermott!!"

Sinbad turned abruptly at Firouz shout, his gaze flying to the sky where the screeching hawk was indeed approaching them quickly. The captain cut in two the nearest skeleton, backing his older brother in the fight.  
"All right crew… keep strong! Firouz, care to set some exploding sticks?"  
"Well, I would gladly help, but right now… I'm a tad busy! - the inventor shouted back, while Dermott flew on his opponent, making his head fall out – thanks Dermott!"  
"I only hope it means she's coming back…" Doubar muttered to Sinbad, while both of them kept fighting the ever growing troop of skeletons.

Bryn approached again the pool, to stare curiously at the fight. She wrinkled her nose, noticing Dermott attack.  
"Kind of lame, using you my Dermott…" the woman murmured, furrowing at her brows while she stared at the reflex on the water, her eyes studying the battle field.  
"But…where…?"

In that exact moment, Rumina too was staring to the fight, using an enchanted bowl of water. She fidgeted with Scratch pendant, bewildered.  
"Father…?" she called, making Turok stop pacing and glance to the reflex, too.  
"What…?"  
"She… the peasant wench is not there anymore." She observed, quickly, before looking in his father eyes. Scratch roared in laughter.  
"Tricky one, that Dim Dim girl!" he shouted appreciatively.

"But if she's not there…" Brianna mumbled, before tumbling at ground unconsciously at Maeve feet, when the woman hit her hard on the head with her sword handling.  
"She's right there…" the sorceress smiled, placing the weapon quickly on its case before reaching down to touch Bryn's forehead, muttering something.  
_"So this was your B plan, sister…?" _Dermott asked.  
_"A bit harsh, but really effective, don't you think so?"_ she smiled, but her smile quickly faded when Dermott answer didn't come back immediately.  
_"Maeve… hurry…"_  
The sorceress didn't lose any more time, fading away with the unconscious Bryn in a whirlwind of white lights.

"This is a bad one, little brother…" Doubar hissed, backing slowly with his friends while the skeletons were quietly surrounding them.  
"We had worse…" Sinbad muttered back, his eyes roaming in the nearabouts, trying to find a way to escape.  
"Did we?" Firouz asked sceptically, while Rongar threw his last dagger to the nearest skeleton, before casting a worried glance to his mates.  
Dermott flew down again, circling the trapped crew in an attempt to gain time, but the skeletons troops didn't seem to slow down at all. In the last couple of minutes, they seemed to have lost any control, becoming more and more aggressive.  
"Come on…" Sinbad muttered, helding his breath, ready to charge… when a storm of fire abruptly started to pour down on the most part of their opponents, while a portion of twenty skeletons where simply blasted away, revealing a very concentrate Maeve, a light halo surrounding her frame, her eyes completely white, consumed in her magic.

"Way to go, Maeve!!" Doubar roared, the crew quickly approaching her side whil she kept focusing on the burning skeletons until they were gone, starting to collapse on her knees when Sinbad caught her midway.  
"I'm keeping up two more spells… I'm getting tired…" she muttered, clutching gratefully Sinbad shoulder while staring breathlessy to the skeletons ashes, her head leaning on his shoulder.  
"How did it go?" Firouz asked worriedly.  
"It went well, but now we've to go… they should have noticed my actions by now…!" the celtic sorceress answered him, while Sinbad tightened her held on Maeve waist.  
"Come on, let's go…" he ordered, helping the woman walking back down the hill, back to the Nomad. Maeve shot him some quickly glances, open to catch his eyes, but the captain kept his eyes on the path, his jaw tightened.

_"He's mad…"  
"He has rights to be mad… you lied…"  
"I didn't! We made things together, he played diversion while I caught Bryn!"_ Maeve defended herself, glaring at the hawk scouting ahead the crew.  
_"But you didn't tell him…"  
"Hey, I was in charge once on the island… I didn't have to!"  
"Stubborn girl…"_

_"Always been. Now, stop lecturing me and keep your eyes open for any harpies approaching!"_ the sorceress huffed her brother, stumbling after Sinbad on the approaching shore.

"Indeed… tricky, interesting girl… again, what's her name? Already used her once, but can't remember right now…" Scratch asked Rumina, who just glared at him before looking expectantly to her father.  
"It can still be good for us, can't it? – the witch asked – Maeve will try to restore the rainbow bracelet on Brianna, if I catch her midway, I can get rid of both of them." She smiled confidently.  
"It's worth a try, daughter… I'll back you…"  
"What about you, Ugly one…?" Rumina smirked, winking at Scratch.  
"Maeve… it will be interesting to doom her soul… for real, this time…I'm in, Princess!" the demon announced, nodding.  
"Good… - Rumina purred, staring at the Nomad reflex in her bowl – be ready for the match, Peasant Witch…"

Doubar helped Maeve to step on the Nomad, Sinbad following her. He didn't say a word to the sorceress for the whole run, his grip on her waist loosening or tightening when it occurred, casting burning glares to her.  
"So… where's she?" Firouz asked quickly, looking to Maeve leaning on the rail.  
"In my cabin… - the sorceress answered tiredly, leaning on the rail – I knocked her out, but I've put a sleeping spell on her, just to be sure."  
"How do you feel? Do you need me or can I…?" the inventor asked hesitantly, motioning the galley with a nod of his head.  
"Go check on her, I'll be fine…" Maeve smiled back, staring at Sinbad taking the lead of his ship, moving harshly to set the sails free while Firouz went to check on Bryn, followed by Rongar.  
"All right crew… Rayllin Island, as fast as we can!" Sinbad shouted, making the various crew members sprinting to their duties. Maeve looked around herself, trying to make herself useful, but the captain blocked her even before she could put her hands on the nearest rope.  
"You can barely stay on your own feet, for Allah sake. Sit down and rest!" he hissed to Maeve, pushing her down to sit on the deck.  
"Don't you dare to give me orders, Sinbad…!" she snapped back, bracing herself on the rail and glaring to the captain.  
"I'm your captain, and since we're back on the ship… I'm back on charge! – Sinbad spat, facing her - Don't make me order Doubar to lock you somewhere Maeve…!" he added, staring in her eyes.  
"As if I would stay there! And by the way…" Maeve began to answer, but was cut by Doubar stepping between the duo.  
"Cut it, both of you… Sinbad, we need you to guide us, and Lass… if you don't rest, you won't be able to help Bryn, so please, would you just sit down and save your energies?" the man tried to reason, looking alternatively his brother and the sorceress, who just kept sending each others burning glares.  
"Fine Doubar, since you asked kindly, I'll go in the galley…" Maeve smiled sweetly to the man, sending one more stern look to Sinbad before brushing against him on her way to the door leading down inside the Nomad. Sinbad followed her with his gaze, before taking a deep breath.  
"I know you're angry, Sinbad, but…"  
"No but, Doubar, no time for them." The captain cut it short, before pacing back and forth on the Nomad, sailing away from Rumina's island.

Like it? Hate it... well... just review


	7. Let the magic begin

This has been a rather messy one to write down... I hope that it makes enough sense!  
Special Thanks to _MagicalMoonStar_, because her reviews always boost up my ego... :D

* * *

Sinbad quietly slipped inside the cabin where Bryn has been placed, his stare going immediately on the brunette unmoving form. He sighed, staring at the red mane sprawled on the bedside, where Maeve had clearly dozed off, worn out. Dermott chirped slightly at the Captain entrance, perched safely on the back of Maeve's chair. 

"I know Dermott, I know…" Sinbad mumbled to the hawk, sighing while approaching the two women. His eyes darted on Bryn, to her strange makeup and her hairs somehow combed in curls, lying still on the bed, noticing for the very first time how similar she was to her father and sister, in some ways. He still couldn't believe that Bryn wasn't just that sweet girl that helped him to survive more than once, and that picked the pieces of his shattered soul up, after Maeve disappearance.  
"We're going to save you Bryn, I promise… - Sinbad mumbled quietly, approaching her bedside, too – SHE is going to save you… I know she can. If she doesn't kill herself before, of course." The captain added, focusing on the sleeping sorceress, his strong, stubborn, instinctive, full of pride and powerful… and yet so fragile, unsure and mysterious Maeve. He pulled a red lock off her face, kneeling beside her.  
"You've got one havoc of a mistress, Dermott…" he chuckled to the hawk. Somehow, Dermott seemed to agree, screeching so loud to make Maeve stir.  
"Thank you, featherbrain…" the captain muttered, straightening himself before glancing back to the awakening sorceress.

"Sinbad…? Is something wrong…?" she asked, her fingers tightening on Bryn's bracelet, her posture relaxing a bit when she felt everything still in place.

"Nothing is wrong… Firouz sent me to you, he said you had to talk to me since you couldn't move." Maeve stared blankly at him for some more moments, before nodding shortly.  
"I'm running out of time, Sinbad, I've to perform the spell and bind her darkside on the bracelet again… and before you say anything, I know I'm weak, but I've to try. I've a couple of hours at most to use, and I'm not up to give up."  
"Since you're settled, as always… why are you telling me?" the captain coldly demanded, tilting his head. Maeve's eyes widened, while she glared to the captain.  
"Sorry, I thought she mattered to you!" she snapped, but Sinbad seemed untouched by her behaviour.  
"She matters. You matter. But I didn't think we mattered to you, since you don't look like you can trust anyone…" the captain hissed, while the sorceress sighed heavily.  
"I know you're angry to me Sinbad, but you told me I was in charge once on the island, don't you? So… I acted. I do trust you with my life Sinbad, you know I… care, about you. I'm sorry you felt like I betrayed you… or that I shut you out. "

"Again."

"Yeah… again. – Maeve stiffened, looking pleadingly at Sinbad – Sinbad, it's hard for me. I've been alone since ever, and I'll have to learn to share what's on my mind… I just need time. Time I won't have if I don't go and mend the rainbow bracelet on Bryn. Time WE won't have." She added, almost shyly. Sinbad kept looking in her eyes for some moments, before taking a deep breath and nodding.  
"What do you want me to do?"  
"You've to take hold of Bryn's rainbow bracelet while I get ready… your bracelet will keep it in place."  
"All right… here I am…" Sinbad said, placing his own fingers between Maeve's, replacing them on Bryn's wrist. He took firm hold of the sorceress hand for a couple of moments, his gaze meeting hers.

"Just for the record… I don't care about you… I'm in love with you." He pointed out, rephrasing Maeve's words of seconds before. She smiled sweetly, leaning in to receive the tender kiss he placed on her lips before slipping away and tying her hairs behind her neck, her eyes never leaving his.  
"You've always been better than me with words, sailor…"  
"Are you saying I'm better than you? Really?" he teased her, while Maeve kneeled at ground and opened her arms. She quirked an eyebrow, smirking back.  
"I won't repeat it ever again. – she declared, before taking a deep breath – All right, I'm ready." Sinbad went serious again at her words.  
"So… what do I have to do?"  
"Keep your hands on Bryn until you see her bracelet glow green. Than… It's a match between me and her darkside. Either I manage to pump my magic in her soul and redeem her… or…"

"Or…?"

"Or I die and she come back all evil and angry…" Maeve announced, biting her lower lip.  
"Be careful, my sorceress…" the captain announced, with the same hesitant tone he used years before, on the faithful day of the Skull mountain battle. And just like than moment, Maeve felt like melting in front of her captain.  
"I'll do my best… I promise." She smiled, before closing her eyes and let herself being engulfed by light, her whole being focused on the power radiating from Bryn's bracelet.

"It's time, Rumina…" Turok announced, his gaze lowering on the prone figure of his daughter before going to Scratch, who approached the witch and took hold of her right hand.  
"I'm going to have nightmare for months…" Rumina muttered while Scratch laughed in delight, before nodding to her father.  
"Black magic facing white magic… good luck, daughter." Turok mumbled, placing his palm on Rumina's before trusting a twisted blade through both their hands. A dark cloud formed from their mixed blood, lightly engulfing the witch body while Scratch watched in fascination.  
"Scratch…" Rumina whispered, and the demon quickly waver his hand, adding a dark red glow to the black mist, while Turok was muttering his spells, his free hand shining with power.

Rongar, Firouz and Doubar where soon drawn to Bryn's cabin by the growing light shining inside the galley. They protected their eyes while staring to the sight in front of them: Bryn's body seemed to be a battlefield, glowing alternatively dark or light, the colours merging and changing while Maeve kept chanting in a strange language, bright green energy radiating from her body. Sinbad stood on Bryn's bedside, Dermott perched on an arm, staring absently to the hawk.  
"Little brother…?" Doubar called him, worriedly, and Sinbad turned his gaze to him.  
"I don't know, Doubar… - The captain answered, his eyes darting back on Bryn's bracelet, firmly clasped on her wrist even if still cracked, glowing green. – it's all on them, right now."

Once again, Maeve found herself on a desert beach, the waves crashing quietly on the shore while the sun was shining brightly in the sky, even if it looked like a storm was brewing not very far away.  
"Here we are…" Maeve quietly observed, wriggling her fingers while checking her surroundings, her rainbow bracelet glowing steadily at her wrist. There were footsteps on the sand, leading to the near forest, and the sorceress quietly took the clue and followed them, slowly drawing her sword from its case.  
"If only Dermott could be there… - she muttered beneath her teeth, staring longingly to the sky before taking a deep breath and bringing her attention back on her way. She let her mind wander to her training with Dim Dim, trying to collect all her magic and knowledge for the task she had ahead.  
"I can do this… I've to do this…" she whispered, stroking absently the bracelet at her wrist. She had to save Bryn, even if that would have meant for her to become Rumina's sister mentor. She chuckled, shaking her head. Just great.

Rumina was pacing effortless through the same forest, her fist tightened around Scratch pendant, letting her instinct guide her to her sister. She felt more powerful than ever, her father energies flooding in her body, steadied by the demons powers engulfing her pendant.  
"We're going to have so much fun, peasant witch… so much fun…" she purred, smiling wickedly.

* * *

Here it goes... hope this one makes sense! 


	8. Fighting Stance

I've to keep up the rhythm while my muse is strong and kicking, LOL… here it goes, another one for you :D  
Just to let you know, reviews make me happy… and if my happy, my muse stays happy:)  
Enjoy!

* * *

Scratch stared at the unconscious Rumina, lying still on her cushions, the turmoil created by him and Turok still strong on her body.  
"I think this is your moment, Demon…" Turok mumbled, his eyes never leaving his daughter pale face, the fingers of his stabbed hand grasping lightly Rumina's.  
"Sinking time for the Nomad…!! – Scratch happily announced, clapping his hands before hopping to the windows – Let's see… what can I sand to our sea-heroes?" he dramatically asked to himself, tipping his finger on his chin. Turok didn't look like he was listening at all.  
"So much for some support… - Scratch snorted, before leaning on the window – your soul is mine, sailor…" he laughed, pointing one finger to the sky. 

Doubar gripped tightly the tiller, looking to the approaching landscape of Rayllin Island. He was forced back on deck by duty, along with Firouz and Rongar, since Sinbad refused to leave Bryn's side. The elder man has been troubled by his little brother serious moods, he tenderly cared about both Maeve and Bryn like they were his little sister… and he just knew that losing them would mean losing Sinbad, too.  
"Maeve will make it, won't she?" Firouz whispered, approaching Doubar, quietly placing back his magnoscope at his waist.  
"She's a though lass… and Bryn's too. We've to keep faith on them, and in Allah… - the man quietly answered, before tilting his head at his side - and in whetever God Maeve believes in. We can't lose them."  
Rongar nodded, sighing heavily before lifting his eyes to the sky. Firouz just stroked his shoulder, staring absently in front of him, before snorting loudly, gaining his friend attention.  
"What is it, Firouz?"  
"It's insane… Me, the scientist… I'm putting faith in rubbish like magic!"  
"Let Maeve hear you calling magic like rubbish, and she'll make you insane…" Doubar chuckled, quickly joined by Rongar.  
"By the way…" the inventor started to say, but he abruptly stopped when the Nomad trembled, slowing down. He furrowed his eyebrows, looking wide-eyed to his friends.  
"Doubar?"  
"You're the scientist, not me!" the man pointed out, while the Nomad trembled again.  
"Well… it look like it was a quake…"  
"Sea looks calm… it's just us trembling…!" Doubar snapped back to the inventor, while Rongar was cautiously approaching the Nomad side. He gripped the rail, waving furiously to gain Firouz attention until the inventor joined him.  
"Have you seen something?" he asked, looking quizzically the moor, before staring to the ocean. Rongar nodded, pointing the waves crashing on the Nomad. Firouz stared in that direction, quirking an eyebrow.  
"Rongar, I can't see…" his words were cut again when a rope went fly through the air, his hook securing itself on the rail, quickly followed by another one. A moment later, skeletons began climbing the ropes, heading the deck. Firouz stumbled back, while Rongar start cutting the nearest rope with a dagger of his. Doubar tensed, motioning the nearest crew member to take the tiller, drawing his scimitar.  
"SINBAD!!" he yelled with all his voice, shouting orders to the stunned crew, the Nomad being under attack even if still in the middle of the sea.

The captain snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Doubard scream, his senses already alerted by the strange movements of his ship.  
"I knew it… - He looked in distress to the unconscious women and their bracelets shining bright, sending a look to Dermott in his way out. - Keep an eye on them, featherball!" he yelled, sprinting through the galley, heading the deck. He knocked out a skeleton in front of the door leading out, sending it to crash on the stairs before taking out his sword and cut in two another skeletal enemy.  
"Doubar!!" he called, making his way to the center of the deck, looking around in worry.  
"Right here, little brother! Let's send these nasty things back where they belong… !" the elder man roared, crashing a skeleton against another, sending them back in the sea.  
"Sinbad, take the cord!" Firouz yelled, and the captain turned to sea the rope flying to him. He jumped, taking it with his free hand and let himself spin around, his sword taking as many skeleton he could find on his way. Rongar was consciously cutting rope after rope, other crew members shielding him, but the attacker keep crashing on the Nomad like waves in a thunderstorm.  
"FIROUZ! Protect the galley!" Sinbad ordered, landing on his feets at his brother side, fighting with all his rage. The inventor nodded, making his way to the entrance of the galley, getting rid of skeletons thanks to his quick thinking more than his strength. He was almost to his goal, when he saw a rather large skeleton charging him. Firouz moaned, quickly looking around himself before run, chased by the skeletal minion. He never noticed two ships approaching the Nomad, coming from Rayllin Island.

"Peasant Witch…"  
"Rumina. Finally."  
Sorceress and witch faced one another, none of the two making any movements. They still were in the middle of the forest they reached in their quest for Bryn soul, on the opposite fronts of a small clearing.  
"You know, I never thought you would have made it alive, to face me…" Rumina smiled ironically, helping herself to cross the last bush, her eyes never leaving Maeve disgusted face.  
"You always underestimated me… - Maeve snorted, quietly mirroring the witch movements, starting to circle the clearing in the opposite way than Rumina, like if they were two beasts studying each other, ready to strike – what are you doing here?"  
"Well, I have to admit I didn't expect to meet you until you were out cold, defenceless… but I'm almost happy to see you. I want to have the pleasure to watch you suffer my wrath while dying…"  
"Last time you wanted me to suffer your wrath, it didn't work, did it?" Maeve smirked, wriggling her fingers in anticipation, her heart beating fast in her chest. Rumina darkened, glaring to the celtic sorceress.  
"Enough talking, peasant witch… die!" she shrieked, before raising her hands, power blasting darkly from her hands. Maeve stretched her arms in front of her, a pearly white shield erupting to defend her body, to morph a moment later in a flood of energy duelling with Rumina's magic. Witch and sorceress kept facing each other, the clearing shining of light and power around the women, focused on one another. They never noticed the brunette staring at both of them, leaning on a tree, looking puzzled and lost.

Dermott was still perched where Sinbad left him, still looking after his mistresses. He studied worriedly Maeve cringing in her trance, her body glowing more and more, her fist clenched tight. That couldn't be a good sign. He flew on the top of Bryn's bed, staring attentively to his step-mistress, then he screeched loudly, opening his wings noisily and letting the bond he felt with Bryn stretch out, in an attempt to reach her mind and help his sister, somehow.  
"Keep strong, Bryn…" he telepathically shouted, exploring the depths of his mind in a desperate attempt to break the walls surrounding Bryn's magic and reach for the girl. They never managed to communicate through their mind, as he used to do with Maeve, but somehow he knew that Bryn could feel him just as much as he could feel her presence. The deep care and understanding they learn to have for each other formed a strong bond, as Brianna successful attempt to reach the Nomad through him proved: Dermott screeched again, keeping calling for Bryn through their mind, hoping that their bond could be useful under positive ways, too… and not only as a Nomad locator for an enemy. He was so focused on the brunette face that he never noticed the crack on Bryn's bracelt mending slowly.

* * *


	9. White magic meeting black magic

I'm so excited about this one… I hope you'll like it :D

* * *

Maeve and Rumina lowered their arms in the same moment, panting heavily. They tried for several minutes to knock out each other, but none of the two seemed able to reach her goal.  
"This is getting annoying…" Maeve muttered, pressing a hand to her chest, her eyes never leaving Rumina who was crouching near a tree.  
" You are annoying, peasant witch… this is beyond enraging!" Rumina objected, disgruntled, her eyes leaving Maeve for a moment when she noticed someone stepping in the clearing with the corner of her eyes. The celtic sorceress caught her glance, turning her head.  
"Brianna…"  
"Bryn…"  
The brunette looked alternatively to witch and sorceress while they straightened themselves, a troubled look on her face. He was wearing a yellow outfit, rather simple, and no makeup at all. It was similar to the visions Maeve had while locked in Dim Dim island… and somehow, she took it as a good sign.  
A moment of stunned silence later, Maeve and Rumina quickly glared back to each other and stroke again, black and white magic back clashing full force to gain the victory. Bryn kept staring at both of them, motionless on the side of the clearing.  
"Sister, since I've come here to save you, can you at least help me?" Rumina muttered, waving his left hand to create a bolt he flashed to Maeve, who quickly ducked before throwing unceremoniously a fireball to the witch.

"Bryn, don't listen to her… don't let the darkness win over your heart!" Maeve snapped back, taking a deep breath before forcing more energy in her fight to Rumina, who had to take a step back.  
"Don't you dare, peasant witch… - the witch growled, her face paler than ever, sweat covering her forehead. – Brianna, come on!"  
"I… I don't know…" Bryn mumbled panic clear on her face, while she brought her fists to her temple, shutting her eyes close while Rumina and Maeve kept fighting each other.  
"Bryn… listen to me. You've friends waiting for you… they are all worried sick on the Nomad… and Dermott is, too. You can't let them down!" Maeve pleaded, panting heavily.  
"Yes, sure… there's a bunch of losers waiting for you! – Rumina laughed, sarcastically – Brianna, there's the whole world waiting for you to rule it! Help me, sister mine…!" the witch spat, but the sorceress chose that moment to wave her hand again, forming a fireball she threw Rumina, even if it took her a great effort. Meanwhile, the brunette seemed touched by Maeve words, more than Rumina's, looking hopefully to the celtic redhead.

"Dermott… - she whispered, thoughtfully, her eyes searching the sky, just like she hoped to see the hawk approaching her. – the crew… Sinbad…"  
"Yes… do you remember them?" Maeve repeated, but Rumina huffed, taking the redhead distraction to fire a bolt to her, succeeding to knock her away, stumbling backward. Bryn went wide-eyed, looking to the dark flow of energy engulfing the sorceress who was trying to fight back with all her might, a light energy defending her.

"Here we are, peasant witch, end of games… - Rumina announced, clenching slowly her fist to press on Maeve defenses, walking slowly to her prey – did you really thought you could win over me?" the witch purred, gingerly fidgeting with the bright red pendant at her neck.

"It's… not… over… yet…" Maeve managed to mutter, even if her shield was slowly going thin, pain clear on the redhead face. Rumina smiled wickedly, tightening her fingers, her stare fixed on Maeve.  
Bryn was still staring at them, helpless, when a loud screech broke the quietness in the sky. The brunette threw a glance to the blue, smiling inwardly when she noticed the brown dot flying to her.  
"Dermott…"  
_"I'm right there Bryn… fight for the good, you can do it!"_ Dermott shouted, his voice clear in Bryn's mind for the very first time since they met.

"I knew that you weren't just an ordinary hawk… - Bryn smiled, not wasting another moment to charge Rumina, kicking her hand and sending the witch to stumble at ground – Sorry, sister, I think family binds are overrated… specially if your family tried to kill you more than once!" she explained, before running to help Maeve on her feet, rainbow bracelet clashing against each other while the sorceress took Bryn's arm and stood up.

"Nice to meet you, Bryn…" Maeve smiled, leaning on the brunette for support for a couple of moments, trying to gain her breath while Rumina was getting up, holding her injured arm to her chest.  
"Same here…"

"How cute… a peasant witch and a useless sister. A perfect match for me to target and destroy!" Rumina hissed, focusing her eyes on the two sorceress. Dermott chose that moment to fly down on her, his claws ready to strike, sending the witch back at ground.  
"Stupid… bird…! Get off!" Rumina muttered, trying to get rid of the hawk, waving histerically her uninjured hand in front of her.  
"Dermott…! – Maeve shouted worriedly, before looking quickly to Bryn – give me your hand! I need your magic!" she reached out, waiting for the brunette to oblige.  
"What? I… don't know if I can…" Bryn stuttered, but Maeve rolled annoyed her eyes before grasping her wrist, above the rainbow bracelet.

"I've had the roughest day ever… don't…" Maeve began to say, then both sorceress winced, hearing a sharp cry in their minds and turning abruptly to see Dermott being cast away by Rumina, who was now towering above him.  
"Roasted hawk… interesting combination…!" she snickered.  
"NO!" Bryn yelled, her eyes flashing yellow, a bright shot of energy shoving Rumina away from Dermott. Maeve took a deep breath before shooting a fireball, her hand still strong on Bryn's wrist, knocking definitively away Rumina, who faded a moment later.

"It's over…" Bryn whispered, panting slightly, her eyes on the redhead who kept staring hopefully at Dermott.  
"No, it's not. – she bitterly answered after a couple of seconds, loosening her grip on the brunette -Go to him…" Maeve mumbled, sitting slowly at ground, her eyes still on the injured hawk, laying at ground.  
"Dermott…?" Bryn tentatively called through her mind, and both sorceress couldn't held a breath of relief when the hawk voice soundend in their mind.

_"I'll be fine… Maeve?"_

"I'm good. Almost done, brother…" the celtic sorceress smiled, forcing herself to stand up again while Bryn took gently the hawk on her arm, letting him perch on her rainbow bracelet.  
"Almost…?" Bryn enquired thoughtfully, cocking her head to stare at the other woman.  
"Yes, almost… I've to bind for good that bracelet on your wrist…" Maeve tiredly explained, rubbing her forehed.

_"Maeve, you're weak…"_ Dermott tried to step in.

"I know I'm weak! – the redhead snapped nervously – but sometimes you just have to get along with destiny! So, even if I'm feeling like I will be collapsing soon, I have to finish what I'm meant to do!" she added, forcefully, then took a deep breath, staring in Bryn eyes.  
"You could just… well, kill me." The brunette quietly pointed out, shrugging.  
"Don't be silly… prophecies aren't something you just crash down so easily! And then… I wouldn't do something like that to Sinbad and the others." Maeve ended smiling, Bryn chuckling slightly.  
"You really are a spitfire, Maeve…"  
"I SO don't want to know who called me like that – the redhead snorted, nodding to the brunette before ruffling tenderly Dermott soft chest – Take care of him, if something goes wrong… he will tell you everything about us."  
"I will…" Bryn nodded, staring in her eyes, while Maeve hands slowly wrapped around the rainbow bracelet shining on the brunette wrist. Dermott moved nervously, screeching, his claws trying to block his mistress movements.

_"Maeve…"_

_"Hush Dermott. And take care!"_ she scolded him, before closing her eyes and letting her magic, and her whole being, explode to fulfil her task.

Back on the Nomad, the fight was still fierce, but slowly favouring the Nomad crew. Two ships and their sailors, coming from Rayllin Island approached them, the crews making their way on the Nomad deck, attacking mercilessly every skeleton on their path. And then, in the last couple of minutes, no more skeletal warriors were rising from the sea making it easier for Sinbad and his men to regain control of their ship.

"Way to go crew!" Sinbad yelled, jumping on the railing, kicking a skeleton off board before landing back on deck. He looked around himself, staring at the battle, when Doubar suddenly yelled.  
"Little brother, beware!!"  
Sinbad managed to turn just in time to see a skeleton crumble at ground, his sword only inches from his back, and behind him, a panting Bryn staring worriedly at him.  
"Bryn…!! You're safe!" Doubar roared in delight, crashing two skeletons in his way to the girl, while Rongar and Firouz worked together to get rid of the last minions, the crew already shouting in victory. Sinbad stared to the brunette, smirking slowly.  
"Excellent timing…" he pointed out, grasping her arm and squeezing it in affection.  
"I thought so, captain…" she grinned back, before being engulfed in a bone crashing hug by Doubar. Sinbad stepped back, scanning quickly the deck, his smile fading slowly when he couldn't catch any hint of fiery red hairs.  
"Where's Maeve…?" he asked tentatively, mirroring the same question he made months before, feeling the same anguish and pain while he waited for the answer, his heart pounding hard in his chest, his eyes pleadingly staring at Bryn.

"She… she had to fight Rumina before being able to reach me… - the brunette slowly explained, looking in sorrow at her captain – She fight to her best, and she was very weak when she finally managed to cast her spell on me…" she continued, looking like she was choosing carefully each word. Sinbad was paling slowly, feeling like his heart was sinking in the pit of his stomach, ignoring the excited yells of his crew members and saviors.

"Is she…?" Doubar asked for him, forming the question Sinbad couldn't even think about.

* * *

We're almost done! YAY! 


	10. The Aftermath

I'm so glad you liked the fight between Rumina and Maeve, seriously! This is a rather quiet chapter, but well... here we are. Enjoy it:D

* * *

The Nomad was now safely docked in Rayllin Island harbour, courtesy of Captain Mushaf and his men. After helping the crew to defeat Scratch minions, the wise captain guided the tired Nomad crew after his ships, his directions absently acknowledged by a very troubled Doubar.

Meanwhile, down in the galley, Sinbad was leaning heavily on the wood outside Maeve's cabin, his head in his arms, Bryn at his side with Dermott quietly perched on her arm.  
"Why is Firouz taking so long…?" Sinbad whispered, sighing heavily while staring at the closed door. Bryn looked at him in sympathy, stroking soothingly his arm.  
"She's alive Sinbad, and she's a fighter… don't lose your faith in her…" the brunette observed tenderly, focusing for a moment on Dermott.  
"_She's going to be fine, isn't she? You do still feel her, don't you?_" she almost begged.  
"_Yes, Bryn, I do feel her… but she's weak. So weak it scares me_." The hawk answered, seriousness in his telepathy, chirping a bit and capturing Sinbad attention, who smiled sadly and ruffled affectionately Dermott chest.

When Bryn announced that Maeve was barely there, but indeed still alive, Sinbad had sprung to action. Leaving the courtesies with Mushaf to Doubar, he dragged Firouz in the galley to check on the sorceress, left by Bryn still sprawled on the cold floor, Dermott at her side, taking care of his mistress with a ferocious attitude. While Bryn somehow calmed down the hawk, Sinbad took Maeve in his arms, placing her on the bed occupied only a hour before by Bryn and leaving Firouz to take care of her. Then, captain and dark-haired sorceress collapsed out of the door, Sinbad letting his worry cloud his feelings again, his jaw hardening in a way Bryn hadn't see for a while.

"I'm sorry, Sinbad… - Bryn mumbled with a sigh, making the captain shift his gaze from Dermott to her.- I… I should have fought harder what was happening to me…"

"You've nothing to be sorry about, Bryn… you couldn't do anything different, and so couldn't Maeve. Dim Dim used to tell us that everything happens for a reason, and… I want to believe him. I need to believe him, or I'll go out of my mind…" Sinbad whispered, his head going to lean on the wood behind him.  
"Than believe it, Sinbad…" she quietly obliged, smiling sadly to him, earning a smirk from the captain.  
"You're getting to know me too well…" he chuckled, but the laughter died in his throat when Firouz came out of Maeve cabin, sighing when he noticed the duo waiting for him.

"How… How is she?" Sinbad quickly asked, his body tensing in anticipation, watching Firouz shrug.

"Well.. there's nothing wrong in her body, except a few bruises where she collapsed on. She just seems to be overly and totally exhausted. I gave her a potion, but I can't do nothing else for her."  
"Will she make it?" Sinbad asked, hesitantly.  
"I don't honestly know, Sinbad… it's up to her now. You can go and see her if you like... Bryn, you should rest, too." The inventor added, letting his captain slip after him inside the sorceress captain, earning a tired sigh by Bryn.  
"I don't know if I can… but I'll try, thank you Firouz…" the brunette kindly answered, smiling to Firouz before walking through the galley, to her cabin, a rather quiet Dermott still perched on her arm. The inventor stared at her retreating form for a couple of moments more before taking his way back to the deck.

Sinbad kneeled beside Maeve bed, staring to her pale face. He tenderly stroke a lock of red hair out of her face before sighing heavily and leaning on the bedside with his forehead.  
"You scared the living days out of me, Maeve…" he mumbled, taking gently her hand in his, the rainbow bracelets tingling against each other. He slowly brought her palm to his lips, kissing it softly, his lips lingering on her skin while he kept staring at her.  
He stayed like that for some minutes, lost in thoughts, when footsteps in the galley made him snap out of his thoughts.  
"Rest, my beloved sorceress…" he whispered, leaning down to place a soft kiss on her forehead before leaving the room, heading the deck. He met his brother halfway, waiting for him in the small hall leading outside along with Doubar and Firouz.

"Little brother, we've anchored safely to the Rayllin Island dock, and crew is awaiting orders. And Captain Mushaf granted us hospitality in his house..."  
"Thank you, big brother… - Sinbad nodded, stroking tiredly his eyes – Bryn?"  
"In her cabin with Dermott, she needed to rest… we all need rest." Firouz pointed out, while Rongar nodded, sitting on the bench beside the inventor.  
"Yeah… we had a really rough day, and I think you earned a warm bath to soothe your aches, some grog and a soft bed… you should take the offer of Captain Mushaf. I'll stay there with the girls… tell the crew to hit the tavern, captain is on duty tonight…" Sinbad declared, placing his hands on his hips.  
"Sinbad… you need to rest, too…" Doubar murmured, staring worriedly to his little brother, who just shook his head.  
"I will rest, but here… now go, I'll see you tomorrow…"  
Doubar, Firouz and Rongar exchanged a glance, before nodding.  
"I'll check on Bryn…"  
"And I'll go to dismiss the crew… Rongar, you coming?" Doubar nodded to the Moor, who stood up and followed his friend up the stairs, while Firouz disappeared down the galley to Bryn's room. Sinbad sighed, collapsing on the bench, his hands rubbing his eyes for a moment before he stared to his rainbow bracelet.  
Bryn turned to face the door when she heard the knock, smiling at the sight of Firouz peeking from the door.

"Hey… I thought you where sleeping already." The inventor smiled, shooting a glance to Dermott perched on a chair near the bed, somehow glaring at him like he interrupted something.  
"No… I couldn't. I've shifted from not having any remembrance at all of my past… to remembering too much, and there's still so much in a blur…" Bryn pointed out, pressing her palms to her eyes in discomfort.  
"You want something to help you sleep…?" Firouz quietly asked, stepping uncertainly in the room to approach the bed.  
"No, thank you. I'll be fine… How are the others?" Bryn smiled gently, shrugging.  
"We're heading the house of the captain of the rescue team, Mushaf… he offered us, and Sinbad want us to take it… he says we need it."  
"He's right. I just put so much on all of you…"  
"Hey… we're family. Don't you worry…" Firouz stopped her, winking.  
"Yeah…and Allah only knows how much I needed a new and better family…"  
"Don't think about you father and sister… try to rest. And if you need something, Sinbad will be there to look after you and Maeve so… well, call him." Firouz interrupted her again, gently, before retreating slowly.  
Bryn smiled tenderly at him, nodding, before going back to stare at Dermott, curling on the bed and focusing back on the hawk.

"Here we are, my daughter…" Turok mumbled, lowering slowly Rumina on some cushions, stroking her hair with his uninjured hand before turning to face Scratch, fuming grumpily over some bit of red glass.  
"My lovely pendant… gone! It was my gift to my princess!" the demon howled, gripping the bits of glass, dusting them. Turok turned to face him, quirking an eyebrow while tightening the bendage over his hand.  
"Actually, Scratch, I'm more worried about the fact that my daughter is so weak and wore out that she can't even open her eyes, and that I had to use a good part of my magic to prevent her death…" the wizard darkly pointed out, walking slowly to the nearest window.  
"Ohh… the though Turok playing the daddy! And what about your other daughter, the precious Prophecy Girl?" the demon asked merrily.  
"Brianna will be an issue, soon. But not now." The wizard sternly answered, staring to the landscape of the hills circling the palace he teleported as soon as the island created by Rumina started to collapse, under the exhaustion of the witch magic. The sea breeze ruffled his long hairs, while the wizard let his eyes rest on the near volcano.

"Not now." He repeated, taking a deep breath.


	11. Let the wind take us

I just forgot to say HI to my shining new reviewer in the last Chapter! éè Bad, Bad me!

So... thank you _Moonfree_, your words mean a lot to me:) And of course... _MagicalMoonStar_, you still are the best ego-booster:D

* * *

Sinbad was sitting at prow, his legs out of the railing, staring thoughtfully to the starry sky losing itself in the sea, going slowly pink with dawn approaching. He spent the night on deck, deep in his thoughts, checking once in a while that both Bryn and Maeve were still safe and sound. And in the redhead case... that she was still alive, still there. In his latest errand he let Dermott come out of the galley, the hawk flying high above the Nomas as if him too needed some comfort in the cool sea breeze.  
He couldn't let despair took over again... but he couldn't help it, he felt again like a part of his soul had been yanked away, and he ached for comfort. That was why he didn't join either the crew or his friends... he just needed to stay focused and collected, or he would have ended drunk in the bed of some random girl, trying to fill that gap in his heart.  
And Maeve would have him roasted for good, as soon as she woke up. Because she was going to wake up, even if she was looking so darn pale and fragile, her heart beating so faintly he had to make Firouz check it wasn't just a trick of his mind.

"Sinbad?" Doubar voice urged him out of his thoughts, making the captain turn to face his elder brother with a smile.

"Hey... what are you doing there?" he asked quietly, following Doubar approaching him and leaning on the railing.  
"Well, I was awake so I thought to pay a visit to my little brother... and I wanted to know if there were any change with Lass..."  
Sinbad sighed and shook his head, his eyes going back to stare at the sea.  
"No changes. Still sleeping."  
"Well... she's just in sleep, little brother..."  
"Yes. But she's not there, same way." Sinbad whispered, fighting the lump in his throath.  
"Sinbad, she's there. You heard Firouz, she just have to rest. And then, you'll be able to go back at each other throath, happily ever after..." Doubar teased him, making Sinbad chuckle. Both men stayed silence for some minutes, before the captain talked again.

"Big brother...?"  
"Yeah, Sinbad?"

"I spent the night there, just like I did the night after we took Bryn with us, Maeve gone for good. And... I'm sorry, Doubar. - The elder man turned to watch his brother, noticing for the first time in months how young Sinbad still was, and how much he suffered. - I got lost, that night. I just couldn't nail what I was supposed to do without her, and I totally blow out everything..."

"Sinbad..." Doubar began to say, but his little brother turned to face him rather forcefully, holding up his hand.  
"No, Doubar, I mean it! I was no different from any pirate I so used to despise... and I wasn't listening to you, big brother. I was listening no more to anyone. I dragged you all in my wanderings just for glory, and no more because it was what I was supposed to do for good, I killed without regrets, I coupled with any woman in my sight... I'm sorry Doubar to have let you down." Sinbad objected sternly, his jaw tightening, his gaze going back to the horizon, coming clear and clear.

"Everything happens for a reason... don't you remember, little brother? - Doubar smiled, after a while, his hand closing on Sinbad's arm and squeezing it in affection – You already recovered from your pirate period. You were suffering, and we never blamed you for anything. And even when sometimes we tried to step in... it was just because we were worried about you."  
"And as a thank you, I yelled on you..." Sinbad snorted.  
"Don't be so hard with yourself, little brother..."  
"I have to! I mean, I'm supposed to be your Captain, to be able to guide you for good…"  
"Yes, and you are such a good guide that we can't help, but love you even when you yell..." Firouz objected, approaching the brothers, Rongar right behind him.  
"Why nobody seems to be able to sleep tonight?" Sinbad smirked, staring at his friends approaching him and Doubar.  
"That's what family is about... not sleeping when a member is in distress!" the inventor pointed out with a small laugh.  
"And we are some kind of family, arent' we? - Sinbad smiled, taking a deep breath, the sun starting to rise at the horizon – Well, my friends... sunrise. We've officially Rumina on our tails, our full sorceress knocked out and our witch apprentice sleeping, without any clue about how to take the lead in her life. So… what do you think we should do?" the captain asked, leaning with his arms on his legs, head swinging back and forth to watch all his friends.  
"The girls are out cold, maybe if we are really fast… we'll manage to escape the next havoc. – Doubar shrugged, staring at the glistening water in the new sun – One girl on a ship is bad luck… I can't think about what two girls on THIS ship will bring on us…" Doubar muttered, making the men chuckle.

"Troubles already follow us as a habit, I don't think it's never going to change… - Firouz chuckled, Rongar nodding vigorously beside him. – But… maybe I do know what we are supposed to do, Sinbad."  
"You do?" Doubar asked in awe, earning a glare by the inventor and a laugh by Sinbad.  
"Spill it Firouz, I'm listening…" the captain smiled.

"Well… let the wind take us, Sinbad." Firouz smiled back, smirking in the sunlight embracing the Nomad. The captain tilted his head, a smirk slowly forming in his tired face.  
"It has been a while since last time… Doubar?" the captain enquired.  
"About time we go back to good habits! I've never been a good planner!" Doubar declared.  
"Rongar?" Sinbad called, leaning to watch the Moor face, who was smiling, nodding appreciatively. Dermott, circling the Nomad above them, screeched noisily, making the friends looking up to him.

"Even Featherbrain agrees… so I think we have set the route… - Sinbad smiled, standing up and landing back on the Nomad deck – wake up the crew Doubar, we are leaving! Men, at your duties! " Sinbad shouted, heading the tiller.

"Aye Aye Captain!"

* * *

_They were watching Dermott bravely attacking Rumina, to give them time._  
"_Dermott…! – Maeve shouted worriedly, before looking quickly to Bryn – give me your hand! I need your magic!" she reached out, waiting for the brunette to oblige.  
"What? I… don't know if I can…" Bryn stuttered, but Maeve rolled annoyed her eyes before grasping her wrist, above the rainbow bracelet._  
"_I've had the roughest day ever… don't…" Maeve began to say, then both sorceress winced, hearing a sharp cry in their minds and turning abruptly to see Dermott being cast away by Rumina, who was now towering above him.  
"Roasted hawk… interesting combination…!" she snickered.  
"NO!" Bryn yelled, her eyes flashing yellow, a bright shot of energy shoving Rumina away from Dermott. Maeve took a deep breath before shooting a fireball, her hand still strong on Bryn's wrist, knocking definitively away Rumina, who faded a moment later._

Bryn bolted awake in her bead, panting heavily. She tried to recollect her dream, focusing on Maeve's action. Before striking Rumina one last time, she wanted her hand. Her magic.  
She brought her arm to her face, looking to her rainbow bracelet for a moment before throwing her legs out of bed and running to her door.


	12. Magic beats Science, always

Wow wow wow another shining new reviewer! Hiya _TiaKisu_! I'm so glad you like this story :D Thank you for reviewing :D

* * *

Bryn quietly slipped through the galley to Maeve cabin, her eyes wandering to the door leading out on deck. She could hear the yells above her, and the familiar cringe on wood and cords under the crew orders.  
"I wonder where we are directed…" she whispered, stepping in the cabin before closing the door behind herself. She didn't want her friends to boost their hopes only to have them shattered. She didn't even know how she got that idea, specially since she couldn't control her powers any better than before. At least, she could lock Dermott out of her mind at will now… even if that meant the hawk knowing she was up to something.  
"Here we are Maeve… - Bryn mumbled, coming to sit on the redhead bedside, chewing slowly her lower lip. She looked so pale, so different from the whirlwind of life and magic that brought her back for good. – At least, I can't do much worse…" the brunette muttered, taking delicately the sorceress wrist, covered by the rainbow bracelet in her hands. Bryn waited for a couple of moments, hoping to feel something click and happening.  
"All right, I can't do this alone…" she whispered, wrinkling her nose.

_"Dermott…?"  
"I was wondering what were you doing, Bryn…"_ the hawk ironically asked. Bryn chuckled, it was still so weird getting to talk to a hawk, even if he wasn't a real hawk. And he was a real comfort, with his gentleness and quietness, when she was so bewildered she couldn't even think rationally.  
_"Actually… trying to help your sister."  
"How?"  
"I dreamt of her… I remembered how she took energies from me when she was getting too tired. She grasped my rainbow bracelet and she managed to send a fireball to Rumina… even if she was already exhausted. So maybe… if I can make her do the same… after all, she pumped her magic inside me, so it's not like I'm sacrificing__anything…"_ she mentally rambled, but she stop when she heard a soft chuckle as an answer.  
_"Dermott!"  
"Sorry, but you just sound like Maeve at her beginnings… trying to understand how to use her powers…"  
"Don't tease me…!"_ she scolded him, without noticing both her and Maeve's bracelet glowing in the same moment, green and yellow merging together.  
_"Sorry… what do you want me to do?"  
"Lead me… the one supposed to lead me is actually senseless, so… you should help me!"  
"How…?"  
"That's the tricky part where I actually hoped you could fill my gaps… my dark powers could be easy to handle, but this white magic stuff doesn't come out easily_ – Bryn admitted, sadly – _My blood probably is not helping, either…"  
"Don't say that… why don't you try to focus…? Dim Dim used to tell Maeve that having your mind in focus is the very first achievement you need to reach…"  
"Yeah… and what about achieving it out of MY head?"_ Maeve objected grumpily, making Bryn snapping out of her mental sparring with Dermott.

"Oh my God… you're awake! - Bryn smiled in surprise, while the redhead struggled to sit on the bed, grasping Bryn's arms for support.- Wait, let me help…" the brunette quickly adjusted the cushions behind the sorceress, Dermott screeching loudly in the sky above the Nomad.  
"Thanks… Yes, I'm indeed awake… and I indeed made it. You're fine." the redhead smiled, letting Bryn help her, staring proudly at her bracelet.  
"Yes, I am. And I've to say thank you…"  
"I told you that you just don't crash down prophecies so easily… - the sorceress smirked, before taking a deep breath – how are the guys? Sinbad?" she quickly added, furrowing her eyebrows.  
"They are perfectly healthy, outshone an army of skeleton warriors with just some bruises… actually taking the Nomad out of Rayllin Island warrior, I think. - Bryn announced, smiling – they were worried sick for you…"  
Maeve nodded, smiling tiredly, relief evident on her features.

"I suppose Dermott told you about us…" the redhead said after a while, staring thoughtfully to Bryn, who nodded quietly.  
"Yes, he did… we talked for a while. I know..." she simply answered.  
"So you know why I told you it's not over yet… - Maeve sighed, rubbing her eyes – Your sister and father will follow us to the end of the world… even if we have now a slight advantage, since I don't think Rumina is in better conditions than mine…"  
"I suppose you're right… so… what are we going to do now?" the brunette asked, clasping her hands in her lap, staring intently to the sorceress lying on the bed.  
"We train. – Maeve answered without hesitation – or better, we'll train as soon as I get some magic again… I'm still drawn out…" the sorceress muttered, staring at her open palms before clenching them into fists with a deep sigh.

"Meanwhile, maybe you can try to teach me how to grip my powers… it could be a start." Bryn suggested, shrugging.  
"Yeah, it could. – Maeve smiled – I warn you, I've the worst temper and timing ever…"  
_"And believe her, she's not playing the modest…"_ Dermott laughed in the women heads, earning a chuckle by Bryn and a snort by Maeve.

"Thank you, brother – the sorceress growled, taking a deep breath – As I was saying before being interrupted, I don't know what kind of mentor I'm going to be… but I'll do my best, Bryn. Together we've won the first battle. We will win the war, too. Or we'll die trying." She smiled, thinking back to that faithful day when Sinbad told her the same words. Bryn seemed touched by her words, and she squeezed the sorceress hand, gratefully.  
"This could be the start of a great partnership…" the brunette smirked.  
"And this WILL be the start of a great friendship. – Maeve added - It's going to be good, not being the only woman on board…"  
"Yes… sometimes I felt like they forgot I was a woman…" Bryn sighed.  
"You just have to kick those asses of theirs… don't worry, I'm back. I'll mark our points…" Maeve smiled.  
"Now… Do you feel like coming on deck? I think that a certain captain can't wait to see you awake again…" Bryn gently asked, Maeve blushing a bit.  
"He just get worried too easily… - she muttered, embarrassed, forcing herself to sit down – but I think you'll have to help me…" the sorceress added, leaning on the brunette for support.

The Nomad was sailing smoothly in the sea, under the crew expert movements. The sun was shining in the clear sky and a gentle wind was blowing the sails, letting the ship take a good speed.  
"Seems like we are heading east, little brother!" Doubar shouted, tearing his gaze away from the sails to join Sinbad near the tiller.  
"East will be then! – the captain smiled, taking a deep breath to let the sea breeze engulfing him in its welcomed embrace. – And we'll see were this wind will take us!"

"Rongar come here! I just had this wonderful intuition about my exploding sticks…!"  
Sinbad and Doubar exchanged a startled glance at Firouz shouting not very far away.  
"Oh no… Allah save us…" Doubar muttered.  
"Firouz! What did we say about exploding sticks on board?!" Sinbad called loudly.  
"Don't worry Sinbad, I've everything under control! Trust me!" the inventor answered, rather excited, trotting to the tiller with the Moor following him, rather worried.  
"That's the whole point, Firouz… you don't get to be trusted when explosions are involved!" Doubar pointed out grumpily, while Sinbad rolled his eyes.  
"Come on guys, we cleared this one about a hundred times before…"he tried to stop the fight before it could start.

"And beware, I can't even save us if you sink us… so, listen to the captain for once!" Maeve declared, making her friends turning to face her, stepping slowly through the deck, an arm around Bryn shoulders who was helping her. Sinbad locked eyes with the sorceress, a huge grin of relief spreading on his face.

"Maeve! You're awake! But… I thought… " Firouz babbled, quickly taking the other side of the sorceress to help her taking the couple of stairs in front of her.  
"Magic beats science, Firouz… always…" Maeve smiled, winking to Bryn before going back to stare at Sinbad, even while her friends were trying to settle her against the railing.  
"Sure, magic! - the inventor muttered rolling his eyes - How are you feeling? You should be in bed!"  
"I've been worse Firouz, don't worry...I just needed some fresh air..." Maeve answered, smiling sweetly to the inventor.

"Give me the tiller, little brother…" Doubar whispered, nudging his brother away and taking his position. Sinbad glared at him for a moment, before slowly approaching Maeve. Firouz and Bryn took their chances to slip away from the sorceress, joining Doubar while the brunette took out her gauntlet to let Dermott perch on it.

"So…" the captain stuttered, clearing his voice.  
"So…?" the sorceress teased him, putting a lock of auburn hairs behing her hear and holding it in place, a smirk on her face while she kept staring at Sinbad.  
"So." Sinbad nodded with a broad grin, leaning in to capture Maeve in a sweet kiss, ignoring for once the cheering of their friends while the Nomad kept sailing to the next adventure.

* * *

_I can't believe it… but it's actually the end of Prophecy Girl! WAAAAAAAHH!  
I so hope you're enjoying travelling with me on the Nomad again… if so… Stay tuned for Episode #3 of my Adventures of Sinbad – The new journeys!_

_**Curse of the Black Rose**_  
- COMING SOON -


End file.
